Her Arrival
by Reapergal08
Summary: OneShot story. A mysterious girl arrives at Hogwarts but she looks familiar. Is she from Harrys past? How will she affect his future? Please read and review!


Me and my friend have this huge Harry Potter fanfiction that we made as illcle kiddies:3  
After a while it turned into something far from Harry Potter where the only things remaining we Harry and Hogwarts xD Too much happens to explain here but this is the beginning of the whole thing, where it all started.  
The story is special to me as it is the thing that made me want to write it.  
Thanks to my friend who knows who she is and helped me write this 3  
Its quite old so bare with my if my style has changed :)

Enjoy!

**Her Arrival **(12/10/08)

The great hall was buzzing with the activity of the sorting feast. The first years had been sorted into their new houses and old friends were greeting one another after a long summer holiday. Harry glanced around the hall with a smile on his face, next to him Ron was filling up his plate with his sixth helping and Hermione was giving him disgusted looks from over her pudding. He was finally back; there were no Dursley's, no small bedroom and no stupid Order protection twenty-four seven.

The sight of Malfoy's ash blond hair caught his eyes from the Slytherin table and Harry was shocked to find his arch nemesis watching him. The boys thin face contorted into a smug grin as he noticed his gaze and Harry turned his back to him. The one thing he was not looking forward to being back at Hogwarts, having to see Malfoy's dumb grin every  
time he turned a corridor; it was enough to drive him mad!

"Hoobs tat?" Ron spluttered through a mouth full of food; splattering pieces all over the table. Hermione scowled moving her bag out of firing range.

"English please Ronald?" She tutted sharing a glance out of the corner of her eye with Harry who hid his smirk behind his hand. Ron swallowed and pointed to the top table where the teachers were sat, Harry was surprised to find a girl sat there right next to Dumbeldore, the head. None of the other teachers seemed bothered by her presence even though she was obviously the same age as he was; although she seemed awkward sat amongst all the adults, her eyes constantly scanning the hall as if looking for someone.

"Who's she?" Ron repeated.

"Dunno..." Harry said quietly watching the girl. "Maybe she's related to one of the teachers or something? I didn't see her get sorted..."

"That's impossible," Hermione snapped, her eyes alight with curiosity "There are no children aloud to sit at the top table, it's a rule. I read it in Hogwarts a history-"

"Does it say who she is then in Hogwarts a history?" Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth; but she heard anyway. Hermione had just turned around to yell at him when it happened.

The usual warm air of the Great Hall turned unexpectedly cold, very cold. The large fire place puffed out of existence with a flash and the candle that floated in the air above them blew out too, throwing darkness into the hall. The students all screamed in fright and began to panic as the huge iron wrought windows iced over with a crackle. There was just enough light left in the hall for Harry to be able to look around; the teachers at the top table were attempting to calm the nearest students all apart from Dumbeldore who was listening to the girl next to him. It was impossible to hear what she was saying over the noise but it obvious that she was shouting at the Headmaster, using her hand to point to the door and the students repeatedly. Harry continued to look around, catching sight of Malfoy again surrounded by the other Slytherins who were trying to get to their feet; he looked as though he'd seen a ghost, his features paler than usual.

The doors that lead into the entrance hall suddenly flew open as if they were caught in a gale. Every gaze in the room spiralled towards the sight, including Harry's.

Framed in the doorway was a slight figure, shadows playing on their features so it was difficult to tell if they were a male or female under the heavy cloak they were wearing, but something told Harry it was a girl; it was just the way they held themselves. Straight backed and head up high; the sight of the figure had sent the whole of the Slytherin house into an uproar of gasps and shocked stares. Ignoring them, the girl stepped forward and casually sauntered up the middle of the house tables.

Harry shivered, as the girl approached his seat the cold air seemed to thicken; a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. The feeling was not far from the one that Dementor's gave him whenever they were near. But this time it was different, it was- painful; the coldness prickled on his skin uncomfortably, numbing where it touched. Harry's breath misted in front of his face as the girl passed him by-

No she had stopped in front of him...

Looking up he was unable to see any part of the face under the dark hood; she seemed to be holding something in her hand, without really thinking he lifted his hand to receive it ignoring the sudden shout in his ear, warning him. But he was powerless to stop himself, the girl had him entranced.

Indifferently, the girl tipped her hand to let the object fall into his hand and then carried on walking. A surprisingly painful twinge flew up Harry's arm from where the thing had touched him, but he didn't cry out; opening his palm he found a small disk of what could only be ice. Even as he watched confused two letters stood out at him; E.P..?

By the time he looked up the girl had made it to the top table; for once no one seemed to be looking at him, it seemed that the exchange had just gone unnoticed by everyone bar Hermione, Ron and the girl at the teacher table who looked at him with fearful wide eyes.

Dumbeldore stood to greet the girl with a wary expression on his face. She stopped in front of his chair and with a flick of her wrist handed him a folded piece of parchment. Cautiously and with everyone watching he opened the letter and read it for a second his blue eyes scanning it quickly, a deep frown forming on his face. Turning towards professor McGonagall he whispered something and she hurried off, only to be back a second later holding the sorting hat. The students muttered amongst themselves; this girl was going to be sorted? But she was the wrong age!

Harry watched as the girl next to Dumbeldore stood up and held his arm back, saying something under her breath casting a fearful glance towards the cloaked figure. He managed to lip read a few of her words; 'You can't be seriously considering-'. But the Head shook her off and handed her the letter to read while he re- lit the candles with a wave of his wand. The girl read the letter and scowled the same as Dumbeldore but gave him back the letter with a nod of her head, like she was giving him permission to continue! But he was the head, since when did a student have power over him?!

Professor McGonagall cautiously approached the girl and lifted the hat to her head but she held up her hand and un-clipped the cloak from around her neck, letting it fall to the floor. She was pale and ghostly in the flickering light of the candles, her hair hanging down to below her waist. It was long and wavy and dark brown in colour; her clothes were all dark like the cloak. Harry couldn't see her he glanced around the hall and spotted the expressions on all the Slytherins boy's faces; they look gob smacked, like they couldn't believe their eyes or like they had never seen a girl before in their entire life.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and Harry could almost feel the whole hall hold its breath as they waited for the answer that hat would give. It was silent for a long time; you could have almost cut the tension in the room with a knife. Suddenly the rip at the base of the hat opened and it yelled to the whole room:

"Gryffindor!"

The usual chorus of claps from the host table were drowned out by abrupt shouts from the Slytherin table; some had even gotten to their feet to yell in anger. The girl turned around sharply to glare at them and Harry caught his breath.

"Silence you Morons" she snarled but he barely heard. This was impossible...

The face looking around the hall now was familiar in a horrifying way, it was the same that had looked out at him from the mirror of Erised and old black and white photos from an album Hagrid had given him in his first year.

The face was that of Lilly Potter...

--

All comments are welcome here with critism/praise  
Thanks for reading!

x


End file.
